The invention relates to a fluid connection assembly. The invention has been devised particularly but not exclusively in relation to a fluid outlet assembly intended for connection of a flexible shower hose, to lead to a shower head.
It is usual in shower installations, e.g. in domestic bath/shower rooms, to dispose fixed pipework, by which water is conveyed to the shower, behind a concealing panel with only the control(s) visible at the front surface of the panel. Such pipework may comprise hot and cold water supply pipes leading to a mixer valve controlling the shower and a single pipe leading from the mixer valve to the outlet assembly, which pipe usually protrudes through the panel. The outlet assembly normally comprises an outlet elbow, which connects to the supply pipe by a compression fitting. However, the compression fitting is usually disposed within a space behind the panel and access to the space is needed in order to enable secure connection of the outlet elbow to the supply pipe.
One problem with such an arrangement is that the requirement for such access is inconvenient, both during first installation of a shower and particularly if for any reason the outlet elbow needs servicing or subsequent replacement. A part of the panel may have to be removed to enable access to the compression fitting, which is particularly inconvenient if there are tiles covering the panel. The same difficulties can be encountered in situations other than shower installations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluid connection assembly which overcomes the aforementioned installation problems.